


The Sith Lord

by Crazychris



Series: alternate universe [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-25 21:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3825040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazychris/pseuds/Crazychris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This story is part of the series that am working on currently, its based on Revenge of the sith, when anakin cuts mace windus arm and becomes darth vader, but what will the outcome be when his padawan interferes?</p>
<p>each part of the series builds up to the main event where anakin cuts windus arm, but his padawan interferes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sith Lord

**Author's Note:**

> This is the 4th part of my Alternate universe, i hope you guys enjoy reading it!
> 
> so without further due...

_The council always had a feeling that for each day that went, it would be 1 day closer to the fall of the jedi, they already fell once, when the sith empire returned and obliterated the jedi temple that they where standing in, but after years of hard work the temple was finally rebuilt, and shortly after that the sith empire fell, but they never got to know if they had wiped out all of the remaining sith warriors after the sith emperor was killed, which lead to the defeat of the sith empire._

_Yoda closed his eyes in an attempt of seeing a vision of the future, but it was too hard to tell if the sith would truly return and revenge their fallen brothers._

_"Clouded the future is, careful we must be" yoda said, while his eyes where closed, everyone in the chamber got a freezing chill on their back, they didn't like the words that yoda said._

_Yoda was 1 of the few remaining jedis that survived and lived after the sith war, all he could feel when he just had a slighty thought about it was,coldness, darkness and fear._

_"Go you all may, but tell no one about this, yes?" Yoda asked and looked at everyone in the chamber, everyone responded by nodding and soon after that they all left the chamber._

* * *

 

Ahsoka and Anakin turned around went to the elevator, the door opend and they stepped into the elevator and it started moving down.

They where both quiet, anakin wasn't in the mood of talking, not after what he had just told the council, Ahsoka was looking at her lightsaber while trying to think of something to say.

after a while she decided to brake the silence "Master, Who is darth maul" Ahsoka asked while looking down at her lightsaber, trying not to get eye contact with her master.

Anakin responded quickly as if he wanted to avoid the topic "Not now snips" he said with a depressed voice, he could sense that Obi-wan was still in shock of what he'd just told him.

Ahsoka didn't respond, but instead she looked up at Anakin and she also could sense that Obi-Wan was in shock after what anakin had said.

she didn't know who darth maul was, the longer she dwell on the question, the more she wanted to find out about this darth maul, she could tell by the name, he/she was a sith, maybe a sith lord or a sith apprentice.

the elevator door opend and they walked out, it was late, anakin decided to get some sleep, even tho the word sleep, didn't exist in his world.

"Snips, am gonna go and get some sleep, i'll see you in the morning" Anakin said and went to his quarter.

Ahsoka hated to see her master sad or at least not happy, she wanted to help him, but each time she tried to help her master, he would only ignore her.

 

The next morning, Ahsoka woke up to a beeping sound, coming from her night table, it was her com link.

Ahsoka quickly got in a sitting position, she put her boots on, and walked over to the night table, she grabbed her com link.

"This is Padawan Tano, go ahead" She said.

"Its me snips, Anakin, the council has requested us both in the chamber" Anakin said over the com link.

"I will be there as soon as possible, just give me some time, to take a shower and get some food" Ahsoka answered and walked over to the bath room.

"dont take too long, you know how the council feels about us getting late" Anakin said.

"I will try and not take too long, see you at the Chamber Elevator, Ahsoka out" She put her com link back on the night table and walked over to the bath room.

It wasn't long ago where her master had, gotten her a quarter with a bathroom that had a working shower, but it had only space for 1 person, but it didn't bother Ahsoka nor Anakin.

a short moment later, Ahsoka was getting dressed, she put on her boots and grabbed her com link, and attached it to her left arm wrist and walked to the door, it opend up and she started heading over to the elevator.

She couldn't see Anakin over at the elevator, so she guessed that he was waiting to see her at the elevator before he made his way over to it.

Ahsoka was halfway to the elevator when she put her hands on where her lightsaber should have been "force, i forgot the lightsabers" she said with an annoyed voice.

she turned around, she thought about using the force to force open the door and force grab her lightsabers, but she knew the lightsabers where against a wall that she couldn't see from where she was standing.

Ahsoka quickly ran back to her quarter, she reached the door, it opend and she stuck her head in to see where her lightsaber was, she force grabbed them and attached them to her belt, she turned around to see her master over at the elevator.

she ran as fast as she could to anakin, but she could see that he was about to contact her again "WAIT MASTER, AM HERE" Ahsoka said with a raised voice.

"There you are snips, what took you so long?" Anakin asked.

"i forgot my lightsabers, so i had to head back to get them, sorry it will not happen again" she said while trying to catch her breath.

"The council is waiting, we should get going" Anakin said and pressed the button that had a arrow pointing up.

few moments later, they heard the elevator coming to a stop and the door opend, once the door got cleared, they where greeted by Obi-wan, who would usely run into them if they where late.

"Good morning to both of you, late again?" Obi-wan asked with a smile on his face, while looking at Anakin.

"Ahsoka forgot her lightsaber, so she had to get them" Anakin answered.

"Good, she will need them, so will you Anakin, now come, the council is waiting" Obi-wan said before turning to the elevator control panel.

Anakin and Ahsoka stepped into the elevator, once they where in, Obi-wan pressed the button that had a arrow pointing up, the door closed and a split second later, the elevator started to move upwards.

all 3 of them where quiet during the ride up to the chamber, the elevator came to a stop and the door opend, Ahsoka and Anakin stepped out first and walked to the center of the chamber, while Obi-wan went to his usely seat and sat down.

"Late you are" Yoda said.

"Sorry masters, my padawan forgot her lightsaber in her quarter" Anakin said and bowed.

"Assignment we have, for both of you" Yoda said, while looking at Ahsoka and then to Anakin, then turned to Obi-wan.

"You 2 are to head to a republic controlled planet and stay there for a few days, its a simple friendly mission, that you both get each month" Obi-wan said and looked at both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"So its a show-presence assignment" Ahsoka said.

Ahsoka had started to call it a Show-presence assignment, since the only thing they would do, is that they would pick a random planet that the republic controlled, head to it and stay there for about 3-5 days, walk around in the main cities of the planet, to show the planet citizens, that the republic has not forgotten them, and that they are still here to protect them, and of course to gain the trust of the citizens.

"Yes, call it that" Obi-wan said, while throwing a smile at Ahsoka.

"We will leave as soon as possible" Anakin said.

"Agreed, we are then, yes?" Yoda said while looking at Anakin.

"Yes master" Anakin said and bowed 1 last time, before both him and Ahsoka turned around and walked over to the elevator.

The door opend, and Anakin and Ahsoka stepped in, Ahsoka pressed the button with a arrow pointing down, and a second later the door closed, and the elevator started to go downwards.

"Go and get the things you need Ahsoka, we will meet in the briefing room in 5 minutes" Anakin said.

"Yes master" Ahsoka said, the elevator stopped a few seconds later and the door opend, they stepped out and Ahsoka started walking to her quarter.

 

4 minutes later, Ahsoka arrived at the Briefing room, the door opend and she walked down to the holotable where her master was staying.

"Am here master, shall we start the briefing" Ahsoka said, she knew that Anakin was the 1 who always picked the planet, but this time it was different.

"I thought about something snips" Anakin said and looked at Ahsoka.

"And that is?" Ahsoka said.

"I'll let you pick the planet, and plan the mission" Anakin said, he knew that it would make Ahsoka exited.

Ahsoka's eyes went wide opend "really? you want me to pick the planet and plan the mission" she said with a voice filled with enthusiasm.

"thats the least i can do to you Snips, now go on, which planet shall we visit?" Anakin said with a smile on his face.

Ahsoka instantly came up with the planet they where gonna visit, a planet that Ahsoka always wanted to visit which was the one and only Shili, her home planet.

She didnt even need to look at the galaxy map that was already displayed on the holo table.

"Shili" She said.

"Are you sure?" Anakin said.

"Yes am positive" Ahsoka answered.

"Well then, pack your bags, and meet me at the cruiser" Anakin said and closed the galaxy map.

"1 thing before you leave master, something i head on my mind, we are gonna use the cruiser right?" Ahsoka asked.

"Of course we are snips, you know how the council is when they send us out on assignment, after the incident we both had on voss a month before you left? the council refused to send us on a mission with a cruiser againm why asking?" Anakin said and looked at Ahsoka.

"Well you know how the governor is gonna react, he dosent like it when we bring war ships to his planet, my people are a peaceful species, they arnt exactly borne as warriors" Ahsoka said.

"i know Ahsoka, but if it makes you feel better, the only people who are gonna be with us on the ground, is rex and at least 1 squad, they dont need to be around the city, we can tell them to make a base camp outside the city limits" Anakin answered while giving a smile to Ahsoka.

"that could work, and ill have rex have a open channel to either you or me, or both if you want, just incase the separatists decides to try and re-take the planet again" Ahsoka said.

"your the boss on this mission ahsoka, you decide, but just so you know, if you feel that you cant handle it, then just say the word and ill step in, now lets head to the ship yard, dont want to delay the mission to long, do we?" Anakin said and turned to the door.

"i can handle my self, just fine master, remember back on the citadel, and i will meet you there after i do a quick stop by my quarter" Ahsoka said while walking alongside her master.

"oh yeah, i remember that, you're talking about the mission that, you lied to get involved in right?" Anakin said with a teasing voice, he knew that the second Ahsoka stepped out of the carbonate frame, that she had lied to come along.

"Wait... you knew i lied about Plo assigning me?" Ahsoka asked with a curios voice

"Comon ahsoka, thats 1 of the oldest excuses in the jedi book, plus i could sense it that you where lieing, you did a great job hiding it, but dont worry am not mad at you for that, i knew how you felt, when i told you, that you weren't coming along on this 1" Anakin said.

"How can you know" Ahsoka asked with a curious voice.

"Well when i was on your age, i would occasionally lie to obi-wan when i was with him on missions, that i wasn't suppose to be on at all" Anakin said.

"Why didn't that surprise me, master?" Ahsoka asked.

"i dont know snips" Anakin said with a innocent voice.

"oh well, i gotta head to my quarter and get the things i need, before i forget it, see you at the cruiser master" Ahsoka said and ran to her quarter.

 

2 minutes later, Ahsoka arrived at the ship yard, she saw anakin waiting for her by their hangar.

"ready to leave snips?" Anakin asked and started to walk to gunship that would transport them aboard the cruiser.

"you know me skyguy, am ready for anything" Ahsoka said and walked into the gunship, anakin followed by a few inches, and once they where both in, the doors closed and the gunship took off.

it only took a few minutes for the gunship to reach the hangar bay of the cruiser, the door opend and both Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out, they where greeted by Captain Rex.

"Reporting for duty sir" Rex said.

"Good to hear Rex, is the ship ready to leave" Ahsoka asked.

"Yes commander, the ship is ready to leave, and we have the green light from ground command to leave orbit" Rex said and saluted to Ahsoka.

"understood captain, lets start our journey to Shili" Ahsoka said and walked over to the elevator along with Anakin which would bring them both the bridge.

The elevator door opend and they both stepped into it, after a few seconds the door closed and the elevator started moving upwards.

 The elevator came to a stop and the door opend, both Anakin and Ahsoka stepped out and walked over to the holotable where Rex and the admiral was waiting at.

"All systems are functional and we have the green light from ground command to leave for orbit" Yularen said.

"understood Admiral, start our journey to Shili" Ahsoka answered, after a moment, the ships engines came to life and the ship took off from the ship yard and headed to the planet orbit.

The trip to Shili was estimated to take 2 days, Ahsoka could barley wait to be able to see her people, last time she saw them was when she rescued them from the Zygerrian slave empire. which was well over a year ago, but she could still remember the day, and it made her worry about her people, but she knew they where strong and that they would make it.

The cruiser entered the planet orbit, they went past the republic blockade that was guarding the planet, once they got past it and was clear, they made the jump.

* * *

 

It had been a day since they went into hyperspace and was heading to Ahsoka's home planet Shili, the plan was to stay at the planet for about 2-3 days and then head back to courscant.

Ahsoka decided to contact the Shili Governor who she had been in contact a few times, to kinda get a report on how her people where doing, the governor had nothing against Ahsoka contacting him on a monthly basis, it made him comftorable to think that the republic hadn't forgot about them, he also knew that if he needed the help of the republic he could also, ask Ahsoka to make a request to the council or the senate.

Ahsoka's com link came to life while she was trying to meditate, she quickly responded.

"This is commander tano, go ahead"

"Commander, we are about 10 minutes away from Shili" Rex said.

"Copy that Rex, let me know when we jump out of hyperspace" Ahsoka responded and closed the channel.

She decided to contact the governor and let him know that Ahsoka and Anakin where on the way, she went over the small holotable that she had in her quarter, she added the address to the governor and clicked on the button that had "Hail" Written on it.

a beeping sound went of about 10 times, before a blue figured person appeared, Ahsoka bowed "Hello Governor, its nice to meet you"

"Padawan Tano, it is good to see you again, it has been too long since we last talked" the governor said.

"Likewise Governor, the reason am contacting you, its because me and my master is on our way to Shili, its nothing major going on, its just a assignment that the council has given us, the people wont notice us" Ahsoka said.

"This is surprising news, i am very much looking forward to meeting you in person" the governor responded.

"i just want to make you aware that, we are bringing a cruiser with us, i tried to ask the council if we could leave it, but they said no, it will stay in orbit, during our time on the surface, and we will also be bringing a squad of troopers with us, i have told them to make a camp outside the city limits, i know you dont like that we have troops on the ground and that we bring war ships to your planet, but i cant go against orders from the council" Ahsoka said.

"mhmm.. you are correct that i dont like it, when you bring war ships to our planet, but if it is gonna be in the planet orbit then, i dont see how thats gonna hurt, and having the troops outside the city limits, i believe that is the best way to do it, but they will have a open channel to either you or your master correct?" the governor responded.

"glad you agreed, and yes the troopers will have a open channel to both me and my master" Ahsoka said.

"how far away are you from the planet?" the governor asked.

"We are about 10 minutes away, me and my master will take a gunship that will transport us down to the surface, once it has dropped us off, it will head straight back to the ship" Ahsoka said.

"ok, that is great news, i cant wait to see you Padawan Tano, we shall meet again shortly then" The governor said and bowed.

"Likewise Governor, see you soon" Ahsoka said and bowed back, after a short moment the transmission ended and the holotable turned off.

"Commander, we are about to jump out of hyperspace" Rex said over the com link.

"Copy that, contact the main hangar and have them prep both mine and Anakin's fighter, as well as 2 gun ships to transport the squad down" Ahsoka said and closed the com channel, shortly after she went to the bridge.

the blast doors to the bridge opend and Ahsoka was greeted by her master, as well as rex and yularen.

"you all set Ahsoka" Anakin asked.

"Yes master, i have everything i need" Ahsoka Answered

"We are coming out of hyperspace, standby" 1 of the nav officers said.

short moment later, the ship came out of hyperspace, Ahsoka couldn't stop looking at her home planet, she felt proud to be back and she couldn't wait til she got to the surface.

"There it is, my home planet, isn't beautiful master" Ahsoka said.

"it sure is beautiful, am guessing this is where plo koon found you when you where a small girl" Anakin asked.

"Yes, this is where it all started, i still remember it, i was walking around trying to find some friends, when plo koon saw me and went down on his knees, he asked what my name was and i said Ahsoka Tano, i could barley speak at the time, but i could say my name" Ahsoka said.

Anakin opend a com channel to the main hangar bay "This is general skywalker, is the fighters and gunships ready"

"the fighters and gunships are ready to take off general" a clone officer said.

"Copy that, me and Ahsoka will be there as soon as possible, as well as a squad of clone troopers and Rex" Anakin responded and closed the com channel.

"Shall we, we dont want them to wait for us do we?" Anakin said while looking at Ahsoka.

"No master, we should get going, Admiral, we will have a com channel open to the ship, so if anything happens let us know" Ahsoka said and turned to the bridge blast door

"Yes commander, if something happens, i will contact you right away" the admiral responded.

 

Ahsoka and Anakin arrived at the Hangar bay, they where greeted by Rex and a squad of troopers, Rex had picked his best men for this assignment, he knew that most of the time would be them relaxing at the camp, but his squad didnt know, he wanted them to find out, them self and enjoy the time while it last, before they get shipped back into the battlefield.

"My men are ready for duty" Rex said and saluted both Ahsoka and Anakin.

"Good to hear captain, get your men ready to get into the gunships" Ahsoka said and walked over to her fighter.

It wants long time ago, where the jedi order had gotten a fresh new pair of star fighters for their the jedi order, Ahsoka didn't like the new ones in the beginning but the more she used it, the more she liked it, it was faster and more maneuverable then the old ones, Ahsoka kept her old paint job, which was the emblem of the Jedi order in a white-red color, it stretched across the entire hall of the fighter.

she opend a hatch that looked like to be a small cargo hull, she put her backpack in the cargo compartment, it was just big enough to support a backpack, and a few small things, she closed it and looked over to her master.

Anakin had a different opinion about it, he was always hoping that the new fighter would be faster and more maneuverable then the old one, and that it would pack more of a punch and be able to take a punch or 2 before the cannons decided to randomly fail and not fire, Anakin kept his paint job simple, as he did with his old one, which was a yellow-black paint.

Rex and his troopers jumped into the 2 gunships waiting for them, he nodded to both Anakin and Ahsoka, they both jumped into their fighter, closed the cockpit door and fired up the engines, seconds later the hangar door opend, the first ones out was Ahsoka and Anakin, followed closely by the 2 gunships.

They went straight to the planet surface, the ride was a bit bumpy, when they entered the clouds they hit a bit of a turbulence but it didn't take long before they had passed the clouds and saw the city that was waiting on them.

Ahsoka had been told that there was a area behind the governor's tower that they could use a landing area for the fighters.

On the surface people got curious of the sound that was coming from the sky, they saw 2 fighters and 2 gunships, some of the people thought it was the separatists coming back so they ran to their homes, but some people where to scared to move and stood still, but after a while and after the fighters and gunships had moved closer to the surface, people could tell it was not the separatists but the republic.

Ahsoka and Anakin flew over the city along with the 2 gunships, they could see the governor tower.

"The governor has prepped a area behind the governor tower for us to land, so thats where we are heading" Ahsoka said to Anakin and rex over the com channel.

"Copy that Ahsoka, Rex get your squad to head to the city limits and start getting the base camp up, you are gonna come with me and Ahsoka to meet the governor" Anakin said to rex.

"Copy that General, ill tell the gunship to transport them to the city limits" Rex said and after a moment the 2nd gunship broke formation and went to the city limits.

They flew around the tower to the back side, they landed the fighters at the designated areas that they had been given, the fighters touched the ground and after a moment the engine went quiet, Ahsoka and anakin both got out of their fighter, behind them the gunship landed and the door opend, Rex got out and walked over to Anakin and Ahsoka.

they went to the entry to the tower and took the elevator up to the governor's office, the elevator came to a halt and the door opend, they walked into the office and was greeted by the governor.

"Jedi Master Anakin and Padawan Tano, welcome to Shili, what brings you to our planet" the governor said.

"its nothing important Governor, we are only staying here for 3 days, the only reason we are here, is to show your people that the republic have not forgotten them, and to help out in anyway we can, to make sure you know that if you need a helping hand, the republic will not hesitate to help you out" Ahsoka said.

"That is wonderful news you bring us" the governor said.

 

Back at the jedi temple at Courscant, in the council chamber, Yoda was as usual the first 1 to arrive at the chamber in the morning, he would also wake up about an hour before the first council meeting, he would always sit in his chair and meditate and then he would walk over to the window and enjoy the sun rising above curscant.

Suddenly the chamber door opend, it got yoda's attention he turned around and wondered who it might be, the council meeting isnt in an hour.

but after a quick moment he recognized who it was, it was the chancellor, he walked in and asked yoda.

"Master Yoda, do you know where Master Skywalker is?" Palpatine asked.

"On an assignment, young skywalker is, return to courscant in 3 days he will" Yoda answered.

"oh, could you inform that i wish to speak to him once he returns" Palpatine said.

"Tell him, i will" yoda said and soon after that Palpatine turned around and left the chamber, Yoda was curious why the chancellor wanted to speak to him.

* * *

 

2 days later on Shili.

Anakin was getting his gear and getting ready to leave the planet, Ahsoka on the other hand was busy talking to the Governor, Anakin knew how much this meant for Ahsoka, it wasn't each time she got the chance to stay at her home planet for 3 days.

Ahsoka nodded to the governor and walked over to her master, Anakin could sense the happiness in his padawan from a mile away, it always made Anakin happy to know his padawan was happy.

"Ready to leave Snips" Anakin said.

"You know me Skyguy, am always ready" Ahsoka answered and put her backpack the cargo compartment in her fighter, shortly after the 2 gun ships arrived, they landed between the fighters.

the door on the gunship carrying rex opend and Rex stepped out, walked over to both Anakin and Ahsoka.

"The cruiser is ready to leave Sir" Rex said.

"Understood Rex, get your men back to the cruiser, me and Skywalker will be there shortly" Ahsoka said.

Rex walked back into his gunship and once he was in, the door closed and the 2 gunships took off and went to the cruiser, a few moments later, Ahsoka and Anakin took off in their fighter and went to the cruiser.

"Admiral, tell the hangar bay to open the doors, we are home" Anakin said.

"Understood General" yularen said, and a few seconds later the hangar door opend, Ahsoka and Anakin flew into the hangar and landed, the hangar door closed, after a moment the cruiser flew away from the planet and into open space and jumped into hyperspace.

Anakin and Ahsoka arrived at the bridge, and went over to the holotable where the admiral and Rex was waiting.

"General, you have a message from the temple" The admiral said.

"mhmm.. a message from the temple, play it" Anakin answered.

it took a while before the holo came alive, but when it did, it was Yoda who appeared.

"Master yoda" Anakin said and bowed with his hand to his chest.

"Skywalker, Chancellor wishes to speak to you" Yoda said.

"the chancellor wants to speak to me? did he tell you why?" Anakin asked.

"No he did not" Yoda answered.

"That is odd for the chancellor to do, but ill report to him as soon as we arrive at courscant master" Anakin said and soon after that the transmission ended.

"That is indeed odd" Anakin thought to him self loud

"Why is it odd master?" Ahsoka asked

"Well usely when he wants to talk to me, he says why, but this time he didn't, this is what worries me" Anakin said and looked at Ahsoka.

"General, i have a 2nd transmission to you, coming from the temple" Yularen said

"Again, this is a strange day, transmit to the intercom office, ill take it there" Anakin said and walked to the intercom office with Ahsoka alongside him.

Anakin stepped into the intercom office with Ahsoka, they turned the light off and it the transmit button on the holo transmitter on the table.

"Oh hello Obi-wan, i wasn't expecting you to contact me" Anakin said.

"I know, i would usely inform you about it, but i just got told by Yoda that the chancellor want to speak to you, but he didn't say why? is that correct?" Obi-wan asked.

"yes it is, it is unusual by the chancellor to not tell me why he wants to speak to me" Anakin responded.

"Hmm, this is indeed a unusual move by the chancellor" Obi-wan said.

"as soon as i return to courscant, i will head to the chancellor and find out why he wants to talk to me, but this is worrying, the chancellor would never tell me that he wants to talk to me, without telling why" Anakin said with a worried voice.

"at least bring Ahsoka with you incase something happens, search your feelings Anakin, something's off, it dosent feel right, yoda is worried and it is never a good sign when Yoda is worried" Obi-wan says while looking at anakin with a worried face.

"i will master, Skywalker out" Anakin said and soon after the transmission ended.

 

1 day later at courscant.

Anakin and Ahsoka had just gotten back from their mission on Shili, they exited the shipyard and had a gunship transporting them to the senate building.

"stay outside the office while am inside talking to him" Anakin says

"sure you dont want me to be with you when you talk to him" Ahsoka asks.

"I'll be fine snips, plus how bad can it be, he probably just want to talk to me about politics and about my childhood and end it all with a advice" Anakin answers.

Shortly after they arrive at the senate building, they walked over to the chancellors office and as agreed Ahsoka would stay outside and wait for him.

she couldn't hear much due to the door, but she quickly went into a mediate mood and which made her bypass the door and hear everything they where saying, thats when the sound of a lightsaber activating which spooked her and get made her exit her mediate mood but the last word she could hear was her master saying something that really got her worried.

" _You are a sith arnt you chancellor or my lord to be precises_ "

after that she couldn't hear what else they said but it didn't take long before the door opend and anakin rushed out, Ahsoka jumped back on her feet and ran after her master, he wants a hard person to keep up with when it came to running.

"What is it master, why the hurry" Ahsoka asked with a exhausted voice

"We need to get to the temple now!" Anakin said.

they got into the gunship that anakin had waiting on them.

"Pilot head to the temple, and get there fast this is a emergency" Anakin said.

soon after that the gunship closed it doors and took off and went straight to the temple, Anakin knew that Mace was the only 1 from the council that was at the temple, Obi-wan and Yoda was on a assignment that they got right after Anakin and Ashoka got back from their mission.

After rushing thought the curscant traffic, they finally arrived at the temple, anakin didn't spare any time, so as soon as the door opend anakin rushed out, and ran for this life to reach mace.

they reached the southern hangar of the temple when Anakin saw Mace windu, he was about to get into a gunship him self, anakin screamed as loud as he could to get his attention.

"MASTER WINDU, WAIT, MASTER WINDU, I HAVE IMPORTANT INFORMATION" Anakin yelled as loud as he could.

Mace turned to see skywalker running to him, he had never seen anakin running this fast.

"What is it skywalker" Mace asked.

"I just found out something terrible, the chancellor is the sith lord we have been looking for" Anakin said while trying to get his breath back.

"Are you positive about this skywalker, this is serious" Mace asked

"i am as positive as i can get, he told me him self, he kept begging me to use his knowledge, and i could sense the darkness around him, there is no doubt he is the sith lord we have been looking for" Anakin said with a scared voice.

"Then our worst fear is true, the sith has truly returned, we must act quick, i will take a team of jedis and arrest him before he finds out" Mace says

"you are gonna need all the manpower you can get, i will come along with you" Anakin said.

"No skywalker, you stay here, if what you have told me is true, then you have gained my trust, but this could also be way to dangerous for you, we dont know how powerful he is, and for your own sake, stay her and wait for me to return, stay in the chamber" Mace said.

Before anakin could even protest on that, the gunship had already taken off with mace inside it along with 5 other jedi masters.

Ahsoka was standing beside him, she was almost scared to death, the sith lord they had been searching for, for this long, was right under their nose the whole time.

"We have to do something Master, we cant just stand and watch" Ahsoka said.

"You heard him Ashoka, we are to stay here, the important thing is that Mace knows and he is on the way to arrest him, meanwhile i will be at the council chamber" Anakin said and went to the chamber elevator.

Ahsoka went to her quarter and try and do some meditating while they waited for mace to return. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed reading this story, as always feed back is welcomed, tell me what you think? was it bad? did i end it at the wrong time?


End file.
